Bree Davenport: Runaway
by Mynameisprettyy
Summary: Bree has never been congratulated by Davenport or mainly by anyone. Will she be able to take it? Will she have to run? Will Davenport ever recognize that she's just as important as Adam and Chase?
1. Leaving for an hour

Bree Davenport: Runaway

Chapter 1: Leaving for an hour...

Bree-

As I walked around the lab desk to change out of my mission suit I heard Mr. Davenport say

"Great Job Boys! You did it!"

I stepped out of my capsule and I was in a crop top and shorts.

Chase looked at me as I stepped out of my capsule. I was walking toward the elevator and then Mr. Davenport said "Oh I almost forgot Bree will you grab my coat from upstairs? Me and the boys are going to see a movie."

"Sure." I super-speeded upstairs and got his coat and went back to the Lab.

"Here." I said coldly

"Thanks...Adam go and start the car please." My dad had said while walking with him.

"Chase come on." Dad said.

"I'm coming hang on. Bree, Why didn't you say anything when he didn't congradulate you?"

"Chase it happens all the time" I said

"Oh okay. Do you want anything from the store?" he asked

"A drink and a small bag of chips" I answered

"K. See you later. Bye" With that he ran toward the back way of the lab and disappeared.

I smiled to my self and walked off.

No One's P.O.V.

As Bree walked throught the elevator doors and entered the kitchen she saw that Spike was standing in the living room.

"Chase? I thought you left." She said

Silence

The Chase look alike started to walk toward Bree and then stopped.

"Oh wait I'm sorry aren't you Spike?" She said again glancing in the fridge.

"How'd you know?" Spike asked

"You have brighter eyes than Chase." Bree answered.

"Oh well thanks I guess" Spike said he seemed confused.

Bree had never made Spike feel like this.

Spike wondered why.

Bree walked over to the couch sat down and patted a spot next to her and said "If your looking for the boys they aren't here they left a few minutes ago so make your self at home."

Spike's P.O.V.

Bree made me feel... like...a...uh...

GOOD BOY!

Why does she have this effect on me?

She did on Chase but now me?

Bree's P.O.V.

alway congradulated the boys and never me.

I always thought it was cause he didn't want a girl but got one...Spike was bionic but he was "speacial" some how.

**-FlashBack-**

I figured this out when I was in the Lab and eavesdropped on their conversation

said "Spike your speacial now that you are one person and bionic you can change ablilties From Chase's Adam's and Hers." Pointing to me.

**-End-**

I looked at Spike as he inched over to the couch.

"I don't bite...Unless you make me." I said

"I know that..." Spike said

He continued "It's just you've never been this nice to me before. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine Spike" I said looking down at the floor

"Awww. Something got the Princess down?" He said sitting down next to me.

"No." I said to him

"Yes there is. Bree I'm not stupid." He said

I accidently let a tear slip out and it rolled down my cheek. "Okay first...You've never called me Bree you've always called me princess since you could talk."

"And the problem is?" Spike said

"Nothing. It's just different." I said

"Stop changing the subject and answer me What's wrong?" Spike asked/said.

"Okay. Fine but you wanna get comfy this will take a while..." I said.


	2. Spilling the Feelings

Chapter 2: Spilling the feelings

Bree's P.O.V.

"Okay. So here it goes..." I said turning to Spike.

"I'm ready. Tell me everything." He said.

"...I'm starting think that didn't want a girl when I when was born..."

"Why?" Spike asked totally curious.

"Casue we finished the simulation and all he said was congrats to the boys not a word to me. Only to ask if I would get him his coat." I said trying to blink back tears Spike noticed but didn't say anything about it.

"Don't think like that Bree. I'm pretty sure he wanted a girl when you were born I'm sure."

Spike had told me.

"Thanks Spike. I owe you. I really do. You're the only one that listened to me. Ever besides after I turned 10 I got used to you and then gave you your own body." I hugged him and He hugged me back and I started crying.

Spike's P.O.V.

After I listened to Bree she hugged me.

I hugged her back then I felt something wet hit the back of my shirt and Bree was crying.

I broke the hug and she wiped her tears and I said "It's okay Bree. Don't cry"

"It's...j-just...s-so...h-hard!...H-he...h-hates ...m-me...I-I...j-just...k-know...i-it.."

She said between sobs.

Just then Davenport walked through the door.

He looked at me and said" Why is she crying?"

I was ready for this. Chase and Adam walked up behind him.

I was going to tell him everything Bree told me.

"She...Is crying because..." I paused I looked over at Bree and she shook her head yes for me to continue.

"She thinks that you didn't want a girl when she was born and how you always congradulate Adam and Chase and not her. She said that She knows you hate her you never get her anything." I stopped Adam and Chase had their mouths wide open in shock. looked at Bree and then me.

And said

"Let me say something before you continue...I have never hated you Bree, NEVER.. and I did want a girl."

"Really?" Bree asked looking around me.

"Yes, Bree you are the sweetest girl I know. Even sweeter than the cookies I eat." said walking closer to Bree.

Adam and Chase looked at each other and said in unison "He loves his cookies."

Adam walked over to Bree and hugged her I felt a warm wave well jealusy wash over me.

"Alright Well I'm gonna go..." I said trying to ignore Adam rubbing Bree's back.

"Wait...Spike" Bree said as I stopped at the door.

"What?" I said to Bree

" this and look at it when you get out the door." She said into my ear, and hugged me.

I whispered back "Okay I will" and broke the hug.

I walked out of the door and opened my hand, she put a peice of paper in my hand I opened it and read it,

_6-3-14 6:12p.m._

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today was pretty good. Oh who am I kidding it was awesome! Me and Spike went out to the mall and he bought me a bracelet. It was beautiful. I am wearing it now and I will never take it off or lose it! (Hopefully :P) _

_the end_

She still has it I thought.


	3. Jealous?

Bree's P.O.V.

I looked over at Adam and Chase as I leaned up against the door.

Spike had just left. I walked back ove to the couch and asked me to come into the Lab for a sec and this is where it went.

"Bree...what is wrong you?" Davenport said.

"Nothing." I said

"Are you sure. You let Spike say all those things. Are they true?"

"Yes they're true but I only wanted him to say it because I thought you would lock me in my capsule for a week."

With that Davenport walked out of the Lab leaving me there to think.

I wish he would just congradulate me once. Just once.

Chase's P.O.V.

We walked into the door and Spike. Spike. I don't like him. AT ALL... He was with my sister Bree. I personally hated having him in my body.

I think Bree likes him. Or Worse He likes her.

Then Bree sat down and whispered "He called me Bree..."

"What?" I said

"He called me Bree." She said

"Hasn't he done that before?" Adam asked

"No." she paused "Never." She said

"Well that's new." I said walking to the fridge

"What's jumped in your river?" Bree said

"Nothing." I said

"Jealous." Adam said

"Of?" Bree asked Adam

"You and Spike" He said.

"I am not!" I yelled


	4. Awake

Bree's P.O.V.

I heard Adam and Chase's phone go off.

Mission.

My didn't though. Why?

"Mission Alert! Lab now!" Adam said running to the Lab.

"Oh!" Chase said following him

"Oh. Great another misson without me." I said in the empty living room

"I guess I'll call Spike." talking to myself

-Calls Spike-

**Hello?**

Hey Spike whatcha doing?

**Oh hey Bree what you doing?**

nothing. Wanna hang out?

**Sure. Be there in 15. k?**

K. bye

**bye**

-End of call-

I went upstairs to change and do my hair. I thought _Spike was wrong they don't need me._

As I walked out of the door I sent Davenport a text saying that I was leaving I'm not even sure he cared.

Davenport's P.O.V.

MISSION ALERT MISSION ALERT!

My phone was going off. Then Adam and Chase walked into the Lab and changed into their mission suits.

"Okay guys. Wait where's Bree?" I said

"Um. I don't know" Chase said

"We can do this without her come on What's the mission?" Adam said/asked

"Calapsing building." I said

"Here go! take this and go!" I said giving them stuff to save survioirs

They left.

My phone went off again. Text.

From Bree!

'_Hey Davenport I'm going to hang out with Spike cause my alarm didn't go off. Bye!'_

What?!

Whatever.

Spike's P.O.V.

Bree wants to hang out with me! Yes!Yes!Yes!

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked Bree

"The mall I guess" She said

"Okay. You hungry?" I asked

"Yeah I little." She replied

"Okay. So where do you wanna go to eat?" I asked

"Wendy's" She said.

"Okay." I turned the car around.

Chase's P.O.V.

I was able to get al least 9 people out then I felt dizzy. I had to shake it off and keep going. We finished.

We got home and I blacked out...

Bree's P.O.V.

"I had fun. Again sometime?" Spike asked

"I did too, Sure" I answered

I walked into house and Adam and Davenport we sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Adam asks

"With Spike." I answer

"Do you know what you've done?!" Davenport asked

"You missed a mission and Chase got hurt." Adam said.

"First of all I didn't miss a misson my phone didn't go off. So there." I said

"Wow. Bree you've got some guts to say that and not care about our brother." Adam said walking toward me.

I backed up and almost fell on the couch.

"Where is he?" I asked

"Lab. So have fun" They said in unison

I went to the Lab and saw Chase laying on the CyberDesk.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered

I ran over him "Chase? Chase? Chase?"

"Oh my god what have I done?!" I said

I fell down to my knees and started crying like forever until dinner was ready.

-2 weeks later at dinner-

"Um..." I said

I sat down and just picked at my food.

Adam and Davenport didn't say anything then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it." I said walking to the door.

I opened the door and boy was standing there

"Hi" the boy said

"Hey" I said

"I'm looking for a Chase Davenport.." He said

"Um hang on" I stepped outside "What do need him for?"

"He has a package from Spike Davenport."

"Oh okay um he's out right now I could take it..."

"Okay just sign here and here" He said

"Okay Thank you have a good night" He said

"Okay thank you you to." I said With that he walked back down our drive way.

I walked back into the house and looked at the box. Adam looked at me "Who was it?"

I felt a warm wave of comfort wash over me. First time he's talked to me in weeks 3.

"Mailboy" I said

"What did he want?" Adam asked

"He gave me a package for Chase" I said moving my plate from the table to the sink.

"From?" He asked

"Spike. I wouldn't want him to open it though we all know Spike." I said

"Oh" That was the end of our conversation

Later I walked back down to the Lab and spilled out my crys and feeling on to Chase then he started to come to...

"Chase?" I said

"mmmmmmmm Bree?" He said

"I'm right here Chase." I said

"Where's Adam and Davenport?" He asked

"Upstairs." I replied

"Can I see them?" He asked

"Yes. I will be right back kay?" I said

"Kay" he replied

I super-speeded upstairs and I said

"Adam " They just kept looking at the T.V.

"Look this is important. Chase...is..." I stopped I started walking away

Then Adam stood up I forced myself to keep walking and not look back.

"Chase is what?" They asked in unison

I kept walking ignoring them.

"Breeanna Alyssa Davenport!" said.

I turned around tears falling down my face "Awake. Chase is awake. And he wants to see you two..."

I grabbed them and super-speeded down to the Lab Chase was sitting up.


	5. Apology

Chapter 5: Apology

Bree's P.O.V.

Chase was sitting up and crying. I've never seen Chase cry. Adam yeah. Chase no.

Chase was the 'strong' one.

"Chase?" Adam said

"Adam." Chase said looking relieved

"Chase?" Davenport said

"Davenport." Chase said looking happy.

I started walking out "I'll leave y'all alone."

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree was walking out the Lab and said "I'll leave y'all alone."

"Bree is being so nice to me." Chase said laying back down.

"Oh. Really?" Davenport asked

"Mmmhmmmh" Chase replied shaking his head up&down.

"Wow." I said.

"Well do you need anything?" I asked

"Yeah. Water." He said

"okay" I said and walked out.

Bree was in the kitchen getting the dirty dishes from lunch.

"Hey." She said to me

I was so mad at her. Davenport was to. He said that he was thinking about grounding her but he wasn't sure. I'm not either.

I don't wanna say anything to her.

"Silent treatment? Awesome." she said I could tell she had sarcasim in her voice

I waited for Bree to finish and I got water for Chase.

Giving Bree the silent treatment was mean but she deserved it from my point of view...

Bree's P.O.V.

I felt bad now knowing Chase was probably not better than he used to be.

After Adam and Davenport came up I went down there and saw Chase trying to walk.

"Here let me help." I said walking over to him.

"Oww." He said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"My head hurts." he said

"Oh okay.. Here lay down." I said motioning him to his bed that we have in the Lab

"Thank you Bree." Chase said

"Your welcome Chase. I'm sorry for not being there when I should have" I said

"It's okay.." Chase said

"Adam and Davenport have been trying to give me the silent treatment for 3 weeks" I said

"Oh." He said

"So you want anything to eat? Bree speacial"

"Yeah. Chinese" He said

"Got it!" I said

***Hey prettyys! Enjoy? Great! Thanks to ChaseyLover for the idea! Keep reading! It's gets better...! Sorry for the Chinese part. Never type up a story or chapter while your hungry! lol. Now on to Chapter 6!Onward!-***


	6. Got on to

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree brought me back some Chinese food within 3 seconds.

"Why have Adam and Davenport been giving you the silent treatment?" I asked her as she gave me my noodles.

"I. Don't. Know." She said with pauses in between her words.

"When was the last time y'all talked?" I asked

"Well. I don't remember" She said

"Oh." I said taking a bite of my noodles

Just then Adam walked into the Lab.

Adam's P.O.V.

I walked into the Lab and saw Bree and Chase.

I wish I could just forgive her...But I can't.. Not after what she did...No.

"Hey Adam." Chase said

"Hey Buddy" I said

"Bree can you get me a drink?" Chase asked

"Yeah. Be right back k?" She said

"K." Chase said

After she lefted Chase said

"What did Bree ever do to you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Chase said

"What? Who told?" I asked

"Bree has told me everything since I've woken up." Chase said  
>"Fine. You broke me. The only reason that Me and Davenport have been giving her the silent treatment cause...She hung out with Spike instead of being here when she needed to be." I said<p>

Then Bree walked into the Lab

Bree's P.O.V.

I walked back in the Lab and it was quiet.

Adam just walked over to his capsule and changed into his pajamas.

I walked over to Chase. "Here." I said looking at Adam and handing the glass to Chase

"Thanks." He said

"Adam." Chase said

"What?" He asked

"Oh." He said walking out.

"I feel alot a better now." Chase said standing up.

"Oh great!" I said

Chase walked up to his capsule "Got it?" I asked

"Yeah." He answered

"Okay, Well just scream if you need me." I said walking out of the Lab.

"Okay." He said

I went upstairs and sat in my bedroom.

_It doesn't make sence. Adam doesn't talk to me at all. Neither does Davenport. Only Chase...Why?_ I thought

Chase's P.O.V.

I got out of my capsule and I fell. "BREE! BREE!" I screamed

Finally Adam came running down there to help me up.

Adam's P.O.V.

I heard Chase so I went down there and helped him up.

I went back upstairs with Chase and he sat at the dinner table.

"BREE!" I scrame

"Yeah?" She asked coming down the stairs

"Did you not hear Chase screaming for you? Huh?" I screamed

"Uh no." She said quietly

"Wow! Bree you can't be anywhere for anyone can you? You must only care about yourself!" I screamed

"I'm sorry." She said quietly

"You should be! After what you've pulled!" I screamed

By now Bree had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How could you?" I said

"I didn't hear him it was a mistake..." She said

"No, Bree you were a mistake." I said

She stood up and looked up at me

"What did I ever do to you?" Bree screamed

Then she walked out of the room.


	7. Fight?

Bree's P.O.V.

Me and Adam just got in to it. Again.

You know maybe I should just run away.

wouldn't care. Niether would Adam. So why not?

Chase's P.O.V.

Adam and Bree were fighting earlier and I got scared this is all over me.

"What did I just do?" Adam said looking at the ground.

"You just made Bree feel bad." I said getting up.

I feel better. A lot better to where I can get up and walk better.

I didn't mean to fall.

"Really?" Adam said as if he had no clue

"Yeah. I bet she won't come back down for a while now." I said

"Great. I did it again." Adam said

"Did what again?" I asked him

"Made Bree upset." He answered

Adam's P.O.V.

I made Bree upset again and now she won't come back downstairs.

I guess I should go talk to her.

"Bree?" I said knocking on her door

"What?" she said I could tell she had been crying

"Can I come in?" I asked

"I guess" She answered

I opened the door and walked in.

"Listen Bree," I started

"Listen to what? Aren't you just up here to yell at me again?" She said

"No, I wanted to say I was sorry for blowing my top off earlier. I didn't mean to. I promise it's just." She cut me off

"Just what? Just cause I didn't hear Chase you yell. It's not fair Adam. I've never been" She stopped

"You've never been what?" I asked

"Nothing." She answered

"No. You spilled now you have to clean up you've never been what." I said

"Congradulated. There I said it. Happy? Now please make your way to the door and leave me alone." She said

"Okay..." I said leaving

Bree's P.O.V.

I know it. Adam aplolgized but still.

I got up after he left and started packing. I packed 3 shirts and 3 pants. And I packed some socks.

After dinner I was gonna leave...

***Uh oh will Bree leave? Or will she be convinced to stay?**

**Sorry it's short! :/ I promise it will be longer by the next chapter.**


	8. HELP!

Chase's P.O.V.

After a week I started feeling bad.

So bad.

Bree was eating dinner with me down in the Lab since I grew weak.

"Are you okay Bree?" I asked her

"Ye-yea" She replied

"So..." I trailed off I sa black dots dancing in front of me then...

I was unconicess

Bree's P.O.V.

Chase passed out

"Chase...Chase...CHASE!" I screamed

"ADAM!ADAM! HELP HELP!"

nothing.

" ! ! HELP CHASE IS UNCONSIS"

Still nothing

I have to help Chase So I picked him up and put him on the counter.

He was bleeding. I checked his pulse. Chase had taught me how to do this.

It was low very low.

I super-speeded upstairs and grabbed Adam.

Once he saw Chase he started screaming

"BREE WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME!"

"ADAM I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM I WAS EATING AND HE PASSED OUT HIS PULSE IS VERY LOW AND YOUR YELLING AT ME? FIX HIM!" I yelled

"Guys..."

"Bree you aren't helping me or him at all" Adam said

"Guys..." Chase said.

"How am I not helping your just standing here and..."

Chase looked like he had a punch of air in his chest "GUYS..."

We turned to Chase "please...stop argui.."

"CHASE!" We screamed me and Adam sat by him. I prayed that he stayed with us. I needed him to be the uncle of my kids...I needed Chase here.

Then a mirical happened cause then Chase started to stir.

"I...love..you...t-to...B-B-Bree"

"Chase!" I said wiping away my tears

"A-Adam..." Chase said

"What buddy?" Adam said

"Can..Y-you d-do somethin-g f-f-for me?" He asked

"Anything for you" Adam said

"C-can you s-start b-being..."

He fell back to sleep. His pulse was getting back to normal...THANK GOD

***Hey hey hey Thanks to ChaseyLover for the idea! I was glad I could fit in your idea! On to Chapter 9-***


	9. Getting away

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree still didn't say anything to me or since last night.

Plus everytime I try to start a conversation she just nods her head or walks away.

She has tried to sneak out to every other night.

I catch her everytime.

"Bree where are you going?" I asked

"Um going to get some fresh air..." She replied

"With a backpack?" I asked

"Um Yeah..." She said

"and at midnight?" I asked

"Fine. I'm going back to bed." She said

"Good." I said as I walked behind her

Bree's P.O.V.

Chase was feeling better and I was trying and trying to run. It would never work cause Adam would always catch me.

Chase and me would have small conversations every now and then.

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree was just walking around the Lab every few minutes.

Bree was...Beautiful.

Wait what? I did feel jealous when Spike was with her. Spike was always around when Bree felt bad. It's like he could...tell.

Bree was my life.

Bree was my love.

Bree is my muse.

"Chase, I don't know what to do." Bree said

"Well, Bree what you feel like doing?" I said

"I don't know. That's why I told you that." She said

"Bree, Follow your heart. The heart wants what it wants. Trust your heart." I said

Bree's P.O.V.

"Chase, I don't know what to do." I said

"Well, Bree what you feel like doing?" He said

"I don't know. That's why I told you that."I said

"Bree, Follow your heart. The heart wants what it wants. Trust your heart." Chase said

Little did I know this was mine and Chase's last conversation...

Cause later that night I ran.

Ran from my life my family or what was left of it

***Well? I know I know... But don't worry we will see another character pop up again...hehe**

**On to Chapter 10-***


	10. Run

Bree's P.O.V.

I ran all the way to Spike's apartment.

Once I got there he opened the door and let me in.

"Bree! What a surprise...What are you doing here it's 11:30." He said

"I know it's just.." I couldn't even finish talking without even crying.

"Hey, Hey don't cry it's okay" He said

"I...just...I...couldn't...t-take...i-it" I said

"Couldn't take what? Bree you can tell me anything you want to." He said

"You already know how I haven't been congradulated by mainly anyone" I said sitting my backpack down and sitting down

"Yeah." He said

"Well, Chase got hurt on a mission that I didn't go on and Adam yelled at me and then we got into another argument and then Chase wasn't breathing and his pulse was low and Adam screamed at me again.." I said.

I spilled everything to him

I felt...safe around him

I felt ...okay around him

"Well to me this sounds like Adam doesn't like _you _at all." Spike said

"I know..." I said closing my eyes, I fell alseep on his couch

_-Dream-_

_Chase _**Adam **Bree

Hello?

_Aww look who decided to wake up_

Wake up?

**Duh we kidnapped you hours ago**

Wait, so your not my brothers?

_Yea but we don't like you and so we tied you up are you catching on now?_

Yeah...

**good Chase get her a water bottle and a tray**

_Ok_

So if I'm in a cage why am I tied up?

**Because we can't trust you**

_Here_

Thanks?

**Now eat cause your not getting anything else for a while**

Okay

_-Dream over-_

Spike's P.O.V.

Bree showed up at my door at 11:30 at night.

Then she passed out on my couch.

And she screamed all night but it didn't bother me

"Morning Sunshine" I said to Bree

"Morning Spike" Bree said back

"Hungry?" I asked

"Yea a little." She said

"So how long you planning on staying?" I asked

"I don't know hopefully long enough to teach Adam a lesson" Bree said

"Oh then that might be a week or two." I said

"Are you sure I can stay here that long?" Bree asked

"Yeah. You can stay a long as you like Bree" I said

"Mmh Thanks Spike I really appreciate that." She said

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree wasn't in her capsule this morning so I went up to her room and she wasn't there either and I found a video tape she left for us as in Chase me and Davenport.

I ran downstairs and found Chase and Davenport eating breakfast

"Morning Adam" said

"Morning Um Bree left and she left us a tape to watch"

and Chase and I sat on the couch and watched it.

_-video-_

_My name is Breeanna Kate Davenport._

_Adam-_

_I love you we have had our ups and downs and you don't always agree with me on things but that made us closer and just know I will never stop loving you._

_Chase-_

_Chase your a sweet,nice and calm gentlemen. You are super funny as well as Adam but you made me feel welcome to our family even though you are the youngest. You made me the big sister I am today. I love you and thank you._

_Dad, I am proud to call you dad instead of . You have showed me that being a teenager takes alot of responsibillity. Thank you for being my dad and showing me that having siblilings is a good thing not a bad thing._

_I have to run. It's the only way to keep you three safe. I have been yelled at and screamed at and hit and kicked and disagreed with but that doesn't matter now cause I'm running away from home. I'm running away from my problems and my family. _

_Adam and Dad, even if you don't care I will always always love you both even if you don't care about me anymore._

_My name is Breanna Kate Davenport and I approve this meassage. *Wipes tears away*_

_-end-_

,Chase,and I were crying.

Bree was running because of me.

I have to find her even if it means locking her in her capsule or room so she can't escape again.

I have to find Bree.

***Eh? I tried! But hey at least I was able to get to Chapter 10 right? On the Chapter 11-***


	11. Getting the chip and leaving

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree's voice kept playing over and over again in my head _I will never stop loving you._

I was talking to Chase and walked in the Lab.

"I might be able to find Bree." He said as he walked over to the CyberDesk

"How?" Me and Chase asked in unison

"Well Bree is bionic and she can't live without her chip and she can't sleep for 2 days without her capsule." said

"So what's that " He cut me off

"I can track her chip" said

Then we heard a beeping noise and it was coming from Chase's back pocket.

He reached and pulled it out. Bree's chip.

"How'd that?" Chase asked

"SPIKE!" said

"What about him?" I asked

"What ever Spike puts in his pockets Chase can recive, so that must mean she ran to Spike's and he took out her chip." said

"OH NO I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Chase said

Spike's P.O.V.

Bree walked into my living room crying.

"What's wrong bab-Bree?" I asked

She didn't notice I almost said baby

"I...m-miss...A-Adam...C-Chase...I-I..."

"You miss the person who was rude and a jerk to you?" I asked

She just shook her head

"Bree, you are one speacial girl and since I have the power to change abillities I think you should to. Here I got you this"

I reached to my back pocket and got the chip.

"What is it?" She asked

"It's a bionic chip. It has all three of y'all's powers, Strength...Smarts and you still keep your speed."

I ripped out her old one and she passed out.

Bree's P.O.V.

Spike ripped out my chip and I saw the room darken.

_-Dream- _

_Bree _Chase **Adam **__

_Hello?_

_**Bree I'm glad your here you have to stop Adam**_

_Why?_

_**Look**_

***cocks gun* Chase are you sure?**

Yes, just shoot me I have no reason to live

_*Screams* Chase no!_

Bree!

***turns and shoots Bree in the stomach***

_**NO!**_

Bree! Adam what did you do?

**I don't know I-I panicked!**

_Chase...Adam... ...I l-love you_

* -Chase-Adam scream* NOO BREE!

_-Dream ends-_

I started to wake up and Spike was standing over me.

"Good your up. Wanna try your new chip?" He asked

"S-Sure" I said

"Okay Super-Smarts hit me!" He said

"Okay there are 335 stitches in your quilt."

"Telekineises." He said

I lifted a painting and threw it against a wall.

"Good." He said "Super-Strength."

I hit the dinner table and it broke into small pieces.

I used my Telekineises to fix it.

"Good. Heat vision" He said

I shot green lasers out of my eyes and burnt his garbage can.

"Sweet! It works! Now are you ready to go home and show Adam and Chase what your made of?" He asked

"Yes!" I replied happily

Finally I could show them who was boss!

"Great! I love you Bree,Here's your backpack." He said.

I hugged him " I love you too baby!"

Then I super-speeded home and stopped at the door.

I used Chase's and now my x-ray vision and scanned the living room and it was only Chase in there.

Chase's P.O.V.

I uncovered a new ability earilier and it was where I could sence people.

I used it I could sence Bree.

She opened the door "Hey Chase shhh bequite I don't want Adam to know I'm here yet." She said

"O-Okay" I said then Adam come down stairs and she super-speeded out of the front door and shut it.

"Hey 's up?" He asked

"Oh nothing." I said

I could feel someone else using their Bionic Hearing. I was the only one who- Bree.

Wait...Bree?

Bree as in my sister Bree?  
>This can't be right...<p>

"Are you sure?" He said walking to the door

"Yeah." I said standing up.

He opended the door and Bree wasn't there.


	12. Here

Bree's P.O.V.

I used my bionic hearing to listen in.

Then I super-speeded behind a plant on the front-porch.

Adam stepped outside with Chase behind him.

"I heard something out...here." Adam said walking toward the plant beside me.

When he turned around I super-speeded down the driveway and up the sidewalk.

Then I started walking up the sidewalk and I got up the driveway Adam just looked at me and then I fake fainted.

Adam caught me before I hit the ground.

I heard their whole conversation...

**Adam-**_Chase_

_Adam you can't just let her lay on the cyber-desk and leave her there remember she said she will never stop loving you_

**Yeah I know what she said. But she ran. From me.**

_Adam, this is sweet loving Bree we are talking about. She cares about you!_

**I know and I care about her too but**

This is where is decided to "wake" up

"H-Hello?" I asked

"Hey Bree" Chase said

"Hey Chase where's Adam?" I asked

"Right here" I heard Adam whisper

"Are you okay Adam?" I asked

"Y-yeah" He stuttered barely under a whisper

Then I felt like a big wave of guilty wash over me...

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree was back and she didn't seem like herself at all.

I felt like she wasn't the sweet Bree I knew. I grew up with...

Chase was talking to Bree and he said she looked like she was hiding something...

Something big...and she would talk to Spike more than usual...

Oh yeah something was wrong with Bree.

*** Sorry it's short :/ I'll try to make it longer next chapter.***


	13. Knowing and the result

Chase's P.O.V.

I wasn't sure if I should or shouldn't tell Adam Bree has my bionics to.

Then I decided to.

"Adam...Can I tell you something?" I asked

"Sure. What's up?" He said

"Oh um Bree has my Bionics to," I said hesatanitly

"What? So that's what that chip was in your pocket.." Adam said

"Oh and I caught her using Laser Vision yesterday.." I said

"So Spike has her oringinal chip. And she has a chip with all of our Bionics" Adam said

Then Bree walked in.

"Then they get married." Adam said

He tried save us from an awkward silence.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember." I said trying to sound convincing.

"You know don't you?" She asked

"Know what?" Adam and I asked in unison.

"Don't play dumb. This." Bree said as she shot green-lasers out her eyes.

Adam was like WHAT?! I see it in his eyes.

"Bree! What was that?" Adam yelled

"I thought you knew" Bree said taking a few steps back

"I do. Why green lasers and not red?" Adam asked

"I don't know...It just came out that way I guess." Bree said and walked to the lab..

Bree's P.O.V.

Spike had called

**Spike/**_Bree_

**Hey**

_Hey um what's up?_

**Your bionics are only temperary..**

_Wait WHAT? You gave me a bionic chip that TEMPERARY? (_I started to cry)

**Bree let explain...I didn't know that your chip was-**

_NO NO! I trusted you Spike I thought you would help me but you just just just...Ugh I thought I could trust you Spike and you do this you just don't know how much I really loved this I was gonna thank you but you do this to me _

**Bree listen to me**

_I don't wanna hear it Spike!_

-end-

Spike was being so mean and rude to me about my chip He just doesn't understand

Then Adam walked on the lab and I already had tears casscasding down my face little did I know that I'd have a river flowing after Adam left.

"Bree what are you crying for?" Adam asked

"No reason" I answered I know he had heard enough about or even from Spike.

"Bree there's gotta be a reason or else you wouldn't be crying!" Adam almost screamed

"I don't want to tell you cause you don't like him." I said kinda quietly.

"Spike?!" Adam screamed

"Yes he said my chip was temperary and I wouldn't have it long...He can also shut it down anytime he wants" I said

"Bree how long have you known this?" Adam asked

"Just before you walked in the lab" I said

Then Chase walked in

"What's all the screaming down here?" Chase asked

"Nothing" Adam said before I could talk

"No there's something" Chase said

"Chase there's nothing wrong" I said

I felt a tingling feeling in my neck where the chip was...Spike was trying to figure out where I was.

It started to beep

"Bree what's that noise?" Chase asked

"I don't know it sounds like someone is tracking my chip." I said

"Bree, Why is Spike behind you?" Adam asked

I turned around to find a angry Spike and something in his hand

The last thing I remember before blacking out was Adam and Chase screaming "BREE!"

I'm guessing Spike deactivated my chip...

_-Dream- _

_Bree _**Chase **Spike _**Adam**_

_Chase really?_

**Yeah, I know it sounds bad right?**

_**Um yeah where have you been?**_

_Adam be nice_

_**But Bree**_

_Adam_

_**Fine**_

**Haha you got in trouble**

*In the corner of lab* Bree you've been bad

_*Flies across the lab* Ow...uuh_

_**SPIKE YOU WILL DIE!**_

***Throws force-feild ball at Spike* DIE**

Bree have fun

_What? *Clutches stomach and screams*_

**Bree! *Runs over to Bree and scans her***

_**What did he do?**_

_*Crying and screaming* Get OUT of here SPIKE_

What ever you say...

**She has a pill in her stomach and it cause real bad pain She'll be in pain for 2 more hours**

_*Crying* It-It h-hurts s-s-so b-b-bad _

_**It's okay Bree you only have 2 more hours...**_

_*Stands up and lets go of stomach and holds her head* Aahh!_

_**What's wrong now Chase?**_

**The pain will spread...so get ready Adam**

_*Falls down*_

_***Catches her***_

**Adam lay her down on the cyber desk**

_**Okay.**_

-Dream over-

Chase's P.O.V.

Spike's DEAD...

"Spike long time no see.." I said

I haven't seen him since we saw him with Bree.

"Chase really? That's now how you greet someone you haven't seen in a long time..." Spike said

"Just shut your face" Adam said

"No, I'm good. Plus, I'm only here for Bree anyway..That chip she's got is _mine_" Spike said

"Like you could make a bionic chip" I said

"I can. I have one and I have all three of your powers" Spike said

_Crap! I forgot about that! Wait, He can only use one of our powers at a time..._

"Alright take your shot.. but your _not_ getting my sister." I said

"Chase. He's stronger than both of us put together" Adam said

"Yeah listen to Adam for once..I could _kill_ you if I wanted to" Spike said

I looked at Adam hoping he would get it He did after about what seemed like 5 minutes.

"Okay,Fine" Adam said "We'll make a deal..."

I literally saw Spike perk up at the sound of that.

"What _kind_ of deal?" He said sounding curious

"You fight us..and _win _You get Bree..." Adam started

"Okay sounds good to me" Spike said

"Hold on you didn't let me finish," Adam said

"We win we keep Bree and you give us back her _real_ chip"

"Great! Let's get started" Spike said with his gruff scratchy voice

Adam threw the first punch and Spike sent him into the wall.

I snuck up behind him and elbowed him in the neck...

Of course Spike would decide to go towards Bree.

He threw Bree into Adam's capsule and cause of the force he used (Adam's strength) Bree went right through the capsule.

The glass shattered and Bree was starting to bleed.

Adam and I attacked him and I stabbed him in his leg and Adam carried him out of the lab and tossed him into the woods.

After Adam left I turned all my attention to Bree.

Bree _is _my life

Bree _is _my love

Bree _is _my muse

I picked Bree up and carried her to the cyber desk.

Man, She's so beautiful.

I used my molecular canniesis to get all of the glass out of her.

Adam asked if she was gonna be okay.

"I...don't know yet." I did a scan on her and Spike had deactivated her chip.

The first thing to do is to get that chip out of her and get her regular chip back in..

**-HAPPY NEW YEAR! Since this is the LAST day of 2014 *wipes tear* I will give you all a New Years present this Chapter! **

**Thanks to ChaseyLover for the idea..**

**If you need an idea ask her. She's a life saver when it comes to ideas!**

**Stay tuned for what happens to Bree.**

**Leave a review for what your doing or did for New Years!**

**2015 here I come!-**


	14. Fixing Bree

Chapter 14 - Fixing Bree

_**Last time...**_

_"I...don't know yet." I did a scan on her and Spike had deactivated her chip._

_The first thing to do is to get that chip out of her and get her regular chip back in.._

Chase's P.O.V.

Adam had stood next to me.

Bree was on the cyber desk.

"Adam hand me the chip extractor" I said

"Here," Adam said it sounded like he had been crying.

"Crap." I said

"What?" Adam asked

"I can't take this one out without her other chip to out back in. Spike has it" I said

I turned around to see a smiling Adam with Bree's chip in his hand.

"How did you get that?" I asked

"After I kicked him in the gut he released the chip." Adam said

"Great" I said with a hint of sarcasim.

I put Bree's regular chip in and her back arched and then went limp saying that her chip went in the right way.

With in about 15 minutes she woke up.

Bree's P.O.V.

Please don't dream again!

_**-Dream-**_

_**Bree**__ Chase___**Adam**

_Bree! Adam's trying to use me as his prop!_

**Stop complaining and running away Chase!**

_NO! Leave me alone!_

_***Screaming* STOP! You two have been going at it all week! Now think how are we supposed to be brothers and sister if you two are always fighting?**_

**We can't **

_Yeah_

_**Good. Now Adam apologize to Chase**_

**Bree..**

_**Now.**_

**Fine. I'm sorry Chase for being so mean to you.**

_It's okay *hugs Adam*_

_**Good. Now I'm going to bed *walks to capsule* **_

_Good night Bree_

**Night Bree**

_**Night guys**_

_**-Dream over-**_

I wake up laying on the cyber desk.

My back was shot with pain.

I raise up and look over at our capsules.

Adam's was shattered and there was blood everywhere.

Adam and Chase I couldn't see them...

I screamed out in pain and fear.

"AHHHH ADAM! CHASE! AHHHH"

Adam and Chase came running in the lab and they didn't seem hurt or scarred.

"Bree what's wrong? Are you hurting?" Chase said running over to me

"Yes, But that doesn't matter are you and Adam alright?" I asked

"Yeah we're fine." Adam said

"But your capsule..Who's blood is that?" I asked

They both looked like they had been shot.

"Yours" Adam and Chase whispered queitly

"WHAT?!" I said

"Please tell me (crying) what happened." I said started to cry

That was my power, Crying.

If I cry it breaks them and I get whatever I want.

"No." Adam said

_What?! I'm NOT trying to trick them this time. Why else_ _would I have cuts on my back and have my blood on the floor?_

"Please. P-Please. I-I'm not trying to trick you this time! Why else would I have cuts in my back and-" I stopped

I already figgured it out. Spike threw me into the capsule.

"And what?" Chase asked

"And my blood on the floor. Spike did it didn't he?" I asked

They just starred at the floor.

"It was Spike _wasn't _it?" I said putting a lot of emphisis on it and wasn't

"Hello? Spike did it didn't he?" I said

"Yes. But he's gone now so don't worry" Chase spoke up.

"Oh my God. So now where are gonna sleep -Wait what do you mean by gone?" I asked

"I kicked him in the gut and Chase stabbed his leg." Adam said

"Awesome." I said "Well there goes that...My chip. Why is it on the floor?" I asked

"That's not yours. Yours is in you. Super-speed only" Chase said

"Okay."

I wanted to just crush it so bad.

_I love his voice..._

"Bree." Chase said getting me out of thought.

"What?" I asked

"Crush the chip." Chase said

"Why?" I said I wanted to crush it but there had to be a reason why he wanted me to.

"With it still 'working' Spike can heal and come back. So crush it" Chase said

"Okay" I obeyed and stomped on it really hard.

"Perfect." Chase and Adam said in unison

***Like it? Hey guess what? **

_What?_

**Chase?**

_Yup._

**Sweet. Anyway, You know what? Chase tell them about my poll on my profile.**

_Kay. Mynameisprettyy or Britt has a poll on what she should post for this year. She wants you to go and vote. You can choose 3 stories._

**Thank you Chase. Well on to Chapter 15.**

_Wait. I thought your name started with an S._

**It does.**

_So why do you want people to call you Britt?_

**Cause some people say I look like a Britt or Britanny.**

_No. To me you look like a Samantha or Savvana _

**Thanks. But since you wanna do that to me I have to go change my profile now.**

_Why?_

**Cause. My nickname is Sky. And you pointed out- never mind. You know. You're not bad to have around. I've had Marcus and Bree. any whoo PEACE OUT PEOPLES! POP!**


	15. Telling him why I ran

**Hey! 15 Chapters! ALREADY!? If you have any ideas review or PM me!**

_**Hello?**_

_Marcus?_

**Hold on. Marcus and Chase...Together...With ME!?**

_Yup...BUT I don't want him here _

_**Aww, Thanks Chase! Sky I've only come back to give you and Chase company...**_

***runs out of room***

_Great Job Marcus you made her hyperventalate..I have to calm her down just read these cards._

_**Okay. I'm not reading those cards...Any way...I'm not here to give them company I'm here to take control of this story! Just as long as Bree and Adam don't show up I'll be good! **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Chapter 15 - Telling him why I ran...

Bree's P.O.V.

Chase and Adam were in the living room.

I however was downstairs in the lab talking to ...He's so mean sometimes.

"Bree, That's not funny...You don't run away and let us freak out not knowing what happen to you...I almost started to find you and then I heard that you were home..." He paused

"Chase called me and told me. Plus I'm glad Chase told you to crush that chip to." He said

"Why?" I asked

"Chase didn't tell you?" He asked

"Yeah...He did" I said sorta quiet.

"Okay then..Now I should ground you but I'm not going to cause I can trust you...But you've got a strike. Making it you've got 2 more.." He said

"Okay.." I said

I walked out of the lab. I went upstairs and went to my room. Of course my mood was unreadable so music has to play...

I turned on my radio in my room...

Nothing good really then my favortie song came on Shower...

"All I know it's just something about you" I was singing

And Chase just had to be walking to his room and saw me dancing to the music.

"Bree." Chase said

"Aah!" I screamed

I pretended he scared me.

"You scared me..What?" I asked

"Oh um..Adam said he wanted to talk to you." Chase said

"Okay." I said walking down stairs

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree came down stairs and said Chase told her I needed to talk to her.

"Oh yeah um I wanted to ask you if you had seen my radio.." I said

"Oh I was using it...Do you want it back?" Bree asked

"Yeah Um just set it on my bed in my room. Please" I said

"Okay" Bree said going back upstairs.

I know Davenport jumped on her about running away...But Me personally I wanted to apologize for being such a butt to her about _everything. _I just don't know how I can though...

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree is just so darn cute when she's mad or happy or even sad...

I went into her room one night cause I left my phone in there and she sleeps like a bunny rabbit...

I do love her..But I can't.

We're siblings...Plus I don't even think that she loves or even likes me back... The same way I love her.

It's just hard for me to not think about it if it's in the back of my mind all the time.

Bree's P.O.V.

Chase is like awesome..I can't love him though...

As I walked back from Adam's room I heard Chase playing his guitar..Man he's good at that...

I wonder if Chase loves me back...

I opened his door and he was unpluging his guitar.

"Hey Chase,Whatcha doin?" I asked

"Oh nothing just putting up my guitar." He answered

"Oh cool." I said

_Oh Cool?! What's wrong with me! I can barely talk to my brother now cause of my little crush!_

"Yeah...Um I've been meaning to ask you if really meant what you said on that video you left about me and Adam.." He said

"Yes. Every single word I did.." I said

"Okay. One more question. Why did you _really _run?" He asked

I felt like someone had just hit me in the face 100 times when he said that. Did I really want to tell him?

Yes.

"I really ran because I didn't feel like I could see you in the condition you were in and with Adam and Davenport ignoring me..You you" I paused and let the tears out.."You could've d-d-d-died"

"Oh Bree...I know didn't want to be around..But after you left Davenport and Adam almost died..They couldn't stand you being gone." Chase said

"R-r-really?" I said wiping a few tears

"Really" Chase said

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back and the whole time I felt like I was being melted.

I break the hug and look into his beautiful hazel-green eyes.. By the Lord his eyes are so beautiful.

"Thanks Chase...I'm gonna go now." I said

**Okay I'm back wait Chase where's Marcus?**

_I have no idea!_

_**Right here**_

**Ahh! Dude not cool! **

_**What? It's my job! *eyebrow thingy***_

_Stop that eyebrow thing. It creeps me out._

**Yeah What Chase said**

_**Aww Sky has a crush on Chase!**_

**No I don't!**

_Sky What is he talking about?_

**I don't know cause it's NOT true *blushes***

_**If it's not true then why are you blushing?**_

**Ugh!**

_Sky..._

**I'm done! *Leaves lab***

_OKay... Um Thanks for voting on the poll and keep on voting cause Sky litterly smilied all day yesterday..._

_**So? Review this story and if you haven't there is a quiz on her profile on this story for Chapters 1-13.. Go take it!**_

_Yeah...Vote and take the quiz! _

_Bye!_


	16. Congrats?

**OMG! Have you all seen the teaser for the new Lab Rats? Rise of the Secret Soldiers? AH I can't wait 3 weeks! For some reason When I type Donald's last name or Mr it doesn't show up...:/ Do you know how to fix it? **

**Any way...As you can see...I'm Marcus and Chase free! Well I mean I like having Chase around but you know...His smarts...and I feel dumb sometimes compared to him.**

_Sky? Where are you? SKY?!_

_**Sky! Where are you? Hello?**_

_I don't think she's in here Marcus_

***sneezes***

_**Found her!**_

_Where?_

_**Right here**_

_Oh no way! Sky we've been looking for you!_

**I know! I was um taking a break...**

_**From who?**_

***panicks* Bob the poptart..**

_Sky come here for a sec._

**Why?**

_We might think you have a bionic chip..._

**No...No...No no no no!**

_**Sky...It's not bad!**_

_Sky_

***Breathing hard* **

_Breathe!_

_**While we're trying to fix her...Read on with the story! Enjoy Chapter 16!**_

Chapter 16- Congrats?

Bree's P.O.V.

"Great job you guys finsished the simulation without hesatation!" Davenport said to Adam and Chase.

"Hey that rhymed!" Adam said

Is it just me or did I just have de ja vue for a moment?

I get off the simulator and I feel tired like I used my bionics to much...

I fell with a thud..and I moaned "uuuh"

Adam and Chase ran over to me and asked if I was okay...

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said trying to stand up.

I really wasn't...The truth is I know I put to much on my chip.. I mean I had to use 2 ablilites at once... So image..And having it in only 3 weeks...

"Bree how many ablilities did you use?" Davenport asked

"T-t-two" I studdered.

"Oh no..How long has she had her chip in?"

"Uh. 3 weeks at least." Chase said

"That's even worse.."

Next thing I let darkness take over me. 

Chase's P.O.V.

"Bree? Bree!" Adam screamed

Nothing.

"Bree..." I said I knelt down next to her.

"Move your finger if you can hear me.." I asked her

Then her pinkie twitched..

Yes! She can hear me/us at least

"We are going to put you in your capsule okay?" I said

Bree moaned a little.

At least she was trying to make communication.

All I know is that Bree could be at a dying risk.

Adam's P.O.V.

"What?" Donald said tapping his cyber-desk screen

"What is it?" I asked

"For some reason the simulation was set to super speed and bree's super agility.." He said

"How? No body touches your cyber-desk but you.." Chase said

"Yeah." I agreed with Chase.

"Well that's odd." He said

Really? ODD! Well I'll show you odd.

"Okay...Well FIX BREE!" I said

"I'm trying Adam! Chill!" He said

"Adam come down. He'll fix it." Chase said

I looked over at Bree.

Then a bright blue light flashed in her capsule.

"I got it.. She just needs to be in her capsule for 5 hours to let her chip 'recover' enough" He said putting quotations around recover.

"So what about Adam's capsule? Where he sleep tonight?" Chase asked

"Well. He can sleep in the capsule in Bree's room." He said repling to Chase's question.

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree has only got like 1 hour left and then she's recovered...

I don't think Davenport put two of her abilities on there on accident..I think he did it on purpose.

Bree was 'sabotaged' by Davenport!

I don't even think she's sleeping!

I walked over to the cyber-desk and I looked at Bree's pulse and checked her capsule.

I looked and Bree was put sleep for 5 hours to forget Spike completely!

Spike looks just like me! So she's FORGETING me!

_**Okay we got her to calm down...BUT she passed out after she calmed down.**_

_Yeah...Um we have a problem here! Marcus!_

_**What?**_

_She won't wake up! She passed out an hour ago!_

_**and that's bad?**_

_Yes! She only passes out for 5 minutes to the best!_

_**Sky! You can't abbondon your fiction! HELLO?**_

_No Marcus she won't wake up to that. I've tried it. _

_**You know she does have a crush on you right a big one!**_

_Oh I got it!_

_**What are you gonna do?**_

_This. Sky, I like you to.. *kisses her cheek*_

***Takes big breath* oooo**

_**Sky breathe..Brethe in out in out.**_

**Got it in out in out..**

_**Okay. Great**_

_Okay . Vote on the poll and take the quiz on the story and tell Sky what you made on it!_

_**Yeah and don't forget to review!**_

**Bye!**


	17. Who are you?

**Okay...So I'm hiding again...Yeah lucky me huh?**

**Any way I left I some what big cliffe on Chapter 16: Congrats? I know..BUT that cliffe does get revealed in the next two Chapters..**

_**Sky are you okay? Why have you been hiding everytime you see Chase or even when I mention his name?**_

**I don't know...I j-just never mind..Just go.**

_**Okay...Oh hey Chase! What's up?**_

_Oh n-nothing I-I was just looking for Sky...I was uh gonna aplologize to her...For you know presuring her yesterday.._

_**Uh no...Oh wait I have actually seen her...I think she's upstairs..**_

_Oh thanks._

_**There happy Sky?**_

**Thank you Marcus! I totally owe you!**

**Any way Enjoy this Chapter!**

Chapter 17: Who are you?

Chase's P.O.V.

I'm so freaking scarred right now!

I know I know I never usually get scarred but I am right now cause I know Davenport sabotaged Bree for a reason.

So I'm hiding in my closet crying my eyes out.

It's 2:30 in the morning. I know but I couldn't sleep AT ALL.

Just knowing my awesome sister is forgetting me in her sleep..

Ugh! I can't take this! My sister is at stake here.

I got up out of my closet and walked over Bree's room. Adam was standing inside of her capsule asleep.

_Good. _I thought

I looked around and sat on her bed. I looked at a picture of her Adam and I.

I got up and walked over to her mirror.

I couldn't believe that Davenport would do that.

To her. To me. To Adam.

To us.

Adam's P.O.V.

Chase was in Bree's room looking around.

I pretened to wake up.

"Chase?" I asked

"Yeah?" Chase said

"What are you doing in here?" I asked stepping out of Bree's extra capsule.

"Oh nothing. Just looking at pictures" Chase replied

"Are you sure? It's 2:30 in the morning" I said

"Yeah." Chase said "I'm gonna go. Sorry for waking you up Adam. Night."

"Okay. It's cool. Night." I said

Something's wrong with Chase.

Bree's P.O.V.

I wake up standing in my capsule.

Wait what?

The last thing I remember is laying on the lab floor with Adam and some weird dude with spiked up hair...Could it have been Douglas?

I stepped out of my capsule and looked around.

Adam's capsule was shattered.

Mine was fine.

There was an extra capsule.

Who's?

I went upstairs to see if I could find Adam.

It was daylight so he should be up.

Chase's P.O.V.

I went back to my room and went to sleep.

_Dream_

_Bree __**Adam **_**Chase**

**Adam where's Bree?**

_**Bree?**_

**Bree. Our sister Bree.**

_**Chase, We don't have a sister named Bree. **_

**You're telling me there is no Bree Davenport.**

_Davenport? Chase my last name is Henderson._

**Henderson?**

_**Yeah. That's what she said.**_

**Oh my God!**

_**What?**_

_I'm gonna go. Before he has a panic attack._

_**Okay bye Bree. **_

_Bye Adam. Chase._

**Bree!**

_Dream over_

Adam's P.O.V.

I woke up to a screaming Chase.

"Bree! NO!"

I ran to his room across the hall.

"Chase. Chase. Wake up. It's just a dream." I said

He woke up and hugged me.

"Adam. I have to tell you something." Chase said

"What?" I asked

"Davenport did that to Bree on purpse. The 5 hours she was asleep she was forgetting Spike. He looks just like really she's forgetting me." Chase said

"Chase that's not true." I said trying to comfort him.

Then I saw Bree appear at Chase's door.

"Hey Bree," I said.

Bree's P.O.V.

I walk up to this room.

Adam is sitting on a bed with some boy who looks about my age.

"Hey Bree" Adam said

"Hey. Who's that?" I said pointing to the boy next to Adam.

He looks over at Adam and whispers "See I told you."

"Chase. Just give it some time. She'll remember." Adam said to this so called Chase.

"Hey Adam." I said walking over to him.

"Bree. Do you know who I am?" 'Chase' said

"Um...I'm sorry I-I don't." I said to him

"Bree are you sure?" Adam asked

"Yes, I don't know who he is.. But he does look familair." I said

He does.

"How familair?" 'Chase' said

"Oh well you look sorta like Douglas..." I said

"Bree, He is our brother." Adam said

Wait WHAT?

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" I said to Adam

"Chase. Is. Our. Brother." Adam said

"How?" I said

"Well, Douglas is our father and we are all his kids. Including Chase. That's why he looks so familiar." Adam said

"So that's the extra capsule is, is his?" I said

Okay. Something's not right..I got this weird feeling when I walked into 'Chase's' room..

"Yes...That's good you're getting somewhere." Adam said

"Well, I-I mean I d-did get this weird feeling when I walked in here...Like something in the back of my head is saying that I know you from somewhere..." I said almost really quiet..

"Wait what?" 'Chase' said

Chase's P.O.V.

"Yes...That's good you're getting somewhere." Adam said

"Well, I-I mean I d-did get this weird feeling when I walked in here...Like something in the back of my head is saying that I know you from somewhere..." Bree said sorta quiet

"Wait What?" I said

"Well, I-I mean I d-did get this weird feeling when I walked in here...Like something in the back of my head is saying that I know you from somewhere..." Bree said a little louder..

"Really?" Adam said moving closer to Bree.

"Yeah" Bree said

She looked she had remembered something..

"Wait a minute are you the one who was asking me questions after I fell out?" Bree said..

"Yes...I was.." 'Chase' said

**Ta...Da?**

_Sky are you sure we're cool?_

**Yes. Chase we're cool..**

_**You left ANOTHER CLIFFE?!**_

_Marcus you already know what happens..._

_**Oh yeah.. Sorry for yelling Sky.**_

**It's cool Marcus. Oh yeah Thanks for voting keep on voting!**

_Yeah She smiles every-freakin'-time you all vote. So keep on voting!_

_**Oh and She added to the story Stay with me. So go and read it and review like it? hate it? Should she continue? Let her know! **_

**Thanks And Bye bye! **


	18. I don't know yet

**Marcus get out!**

_**Why?**_

**Cause I said so!**

_**Fine!**_

**Thank you.**

_Hey Sky did you make these cookies?_  
><strong>Yes. Yes I did. Why?<strong>

_They're awesome!_

**Why thank you! Wait. Where's Marcus? **

_Yeah He said he was going for a walk._

**Darn...**

Chapter 18: I don't yet...

Bree's P.O.V.

"Yes I was" Chase said.

I took a breath and then ran out of his room. I just don't know how to deal with this...

I went to my room and sat in my closet.

I felt the tears coming. I fought them back though.

I felt like some part of me knew him and the other half didn't.

It's just so hard!

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree ran out of my room.

Adam went after her.

I went to my closet and sat down.

I knew I was gonna cry...I did this to Bree.

One thing I do know. Is I'll get Davenport...So bad he wouldn't even know what hit him!.

First I need to talk to Douglas!

Adam's P.O.V.

"Bree?" I said in her room.

"What?" She said

"Where are you?" I said "I won't hurt you."

"My closet." She said

I walked over to her closet and said "Bree do you really remember him?"

"Yes but just a little. It's like he's a huge puzzle and I only have half. I only remember him from our childhood..." She said

"Well then that's one step closer to remembering him! Bree that's good!" I said

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes! I'm very sure!" I said

"Well, Do you think he'll mind if I talk to him?" She said

"No. Do you want me with you?" I asked

"No. I think I'm good." She said

She got up and walked over to Chase's room.

Bree's P.O.V.

I got to his room.

"Chase?" I said

He popped his head out of the closet

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone? Adam and Davenport aren't here." I said

"Yeah sure.." He said getting out of the closet.

"So..What do you want talk about?" He said

Patting a spot on his bed for me to sit.

"Well, I would like to know about me. About our childhood. Just when it was a Me and you moment" I said

"Okay well, There's alot...What do you wanna hear?" Chase said

"What you wanna start with" I said

"Okay." He said and smiled

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree wanted to gain her memory back and I didn't blame her.

I picked up the picture of Her Adam and I at the Frozen Yogurt shop.

"Here." I said handing her the picture

"Do you remember this?" I asked

"Actually yes. We were all-" She stopped and looked at me.

I read her eyes. "_I remember something! Your Chase my brother! And I remember hitting you!"_

"All?" I asked trying to get her to continue

"We were all at the Yogurt shop and after this picture I hit you on the shoulder cause you t-took my ph-phone!" She said excitedly.

"Yup. So you remember?" I asked

"Yes! Well a little but thank you for helping me out Chase! I-I-I love you." But she said the last part quiet.

"I love you too Bree" I said and hugged her.

I'll get Davenport right after I help Bree some more!

**Like it? Well...I tried...Some what!**

_Sky! _

**What?**

_You forgot to say something.._

**Like? Oh yeah! How about you say it!**

_*Smiles* Kay. HawiianChick12 posted a 'story' called KC Undercover and YOU have to go check it out! Go to her profile and look at it!_

**Thank you Chase! She'll be SO happy you said that!**

_Awesome! Oh yeah and Um...vote on Sky's profile for a story!_

_And HawiianChick12 has one up to so vote on that to! I mean if it's still up.. I don't know._

_**Chase. That's not how it's done!**_

**Marcus!**

_Okay yeah whatever!_

**Ugh. While I put up with these two Vote on my profile and HawiianChick12's! And Go check out her story! KC Undercover!**

**Have fun! Deuces! **


	19. Planning it

_**Okay Sky's not here today..**_

_Wait. Where is she?_

_**I actually really don't know.**_

_Oh um nevermind. Anyway Enjoy the chapter!_

_**Yeah and stay tuned the next few chapters will be intersesting!**_

_Yeah...While you read I'm gonna find Sky._

Chapter 19: Planing it

Chase's P.O.V.

I wrote out over and over again of ways to get back at Davenport.

I wanna show him that it's not cool to erase someone's memory that you love.

So that's why I've turned to the one he 'hates' the most. Douglas...

I looked in my finger print recongstion app for his information.

Found it.

_Douglas Davenport _

_390 Ash drive _

Okay. Got it.. I'll go there.

After breakfast I'll leave and just say I'm going for a walk...

Adam's P.O.V.

I had liked and enjoyed the fact that Chase wanted Bree to know him again and her taking it so well. Kinda.

I walked downstairs from my room and Chase and Bree at the table. Bree was laughing.

Chase? Funny?

Let alone being funny but Chase?! CHASE?

"Chase I've never thought of it that." Bree said

smiling.

"Well, You should..I mean that's why it's funny!" Chase said

"Oh yeah. Just...d-don't...m-make...m-m-me...l-laugh...th-that...h-ha-hard...a-again..Ch-Chase" Bree managed to say through her laugh

Finally I said "Hey guys what's up?"

"Oh hey Adam want food?" Bree said

"Yeah!" I said just to make it look like I wasn't listening

Bree's P.O.V.

Chase was just getting a whole lot comforting to be around. For me anyway.

He had me laughing yes.

He was sweet and nice yes.

Funny YES.

After Adam was going for 2nd plate Chase hopped up and said "Well I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay, Just becareful" I said..

"I will. I'll be back in a little while." He said he walked out the door.

Chase's P.O.V.

I approached his house and told myself "Chase you can do this...Keep it together."

I knocked on his door...

He answered and he seemed surprised.

"Chase?" He asked

"Yeah, Hey Douglas" I said

"Why are you here?" He asked

"Well, You know how Spike is around now and then? Well, He kinda hurt Bree. Then Mr. Davenport erased all of her memory of Spike."

"Your point is?" He said

"Spike looks just me so all of her memory of me is...g-gone" I said "I wanna get _revenge _on Davenport"

This is where I litterally saw his ears perk up.

"Revenge you say?" Douglas said

"Yeah revenge. He 'hates' you the most cause you've tried to rip our family apart." I said

"Okay. Come inside I'll help you out." Douglas said

"Okay thank you Douglas" I said stepping into his house.

He walked into the kitchen and hit a button and there was an elevator that leads to his lab just like ours.

He walked over to his cyber-desk and asked me if I wanted any upgrades which I diagreed to.

Okay time to plan!

**Okay Chase I get it!**

_Well good so don't do it again_

_**What's with all the yelling in here?**_

**Ask Chase! *storms off***

_***Looks at Chase* So?**_

_I found her and I told her never to leave out of the blue again and so this happened_

_**Oh. Well...**_

Hello?

_**Bree?**_

Marcus?

_**Why are you here?**_

**Okay I'm good.. Wait Bree? **

Yeah?

**Well okay then...Anyway**

_Vote on the poll! It will be closing sometime soon! Go and vote!_

Sky, He does that to?

**Yeah...**

Oh.


End file.
